Life is Such a Wonderful Thing
by Dead Life
Summary: OK, so I was bored and I wrote this poem and all and then I decided, “Hey, this could be made into a fanfiction” so here I am. DN and fluffy, 2 years after ROTG PG to be safe.


Life Is Such a Wonderful Thing Today 

OK, so I was bored and I wrote this poem and all and then I decided, "Hey, this could be made into a fanfiction" so here I am. D/N and fluffy, 2 years after ROTG

Key:

**talky** poem

//talky// animals talking

NOTE: Here it is, a one-shot fanfic of how Daine and Numair got married to a poem I wrote a little earlier today. Maybe kinda dumb, that's up to you to choose.

---

**Gonna keep on loving you

And I know you will too.**

Daine Sarrasri walked outside into the clean air of the spring day. Numair had asked to see her there today. She was hoping deep down inside of her that he would ask to marry her again. He hadn't since that day she killed Ozorne. That had been 2 years ago, and she had made up her mind that she really did desperately want to marry him. She smiled when she saw the face of her lover, Numair Salmalin. "What did you want?" she asked him

"I hope you've made up your mind, magelet." He said. Daine's heartbeat rose.

**We are perfect as we are

Time will get rid of all the scars.**

"Will you marry me?" He asked her. Finally. Those words Daine had longed to here for a year and a half. he still wanted her. She still wanted him.

"Yes, for Mithros's sake!" she said. Numair beamed, and gently put a ring on her finger.

"You're mine now, magelet." He whispered into her ear. He gathered her into his arms and gently placed his lips on hers. Daine's heart beat rose even more now.

"I've been waiting so long for this, Numair." She said, and kissed him passionately.

**Life is a wonderful thing today.

I am lost of words to say**

"So, shall I go announce the news?" Numair asked when the stopped. Daine pouted.

"Not now!" she whined.

"Why not?" Numair asked her jokingly.

"You know perfectly well why not, Numair Salmalin" she replied, also joking.

"I believe you are right." He said, and the two returned to their kiss.

//How delightful.// Cloud said sarcastically from behind them. Daine laughed and told Numair this.

"How right she is." He said.

"I don't think she really meant it, Numair."

**Just I know that you love me

And now I feel really happy!**

"I think we should go tell them now." Numair said finally. Daine sighed and detached herself from him

"I guess you're right." She said reluctantly. The two walked back inside the palace.

"Er, I have an announcement to make." Numair said in the mess hall. "Me and Daine are engaged." First the whole place was silent. Then more silence. Then everyone completely registered what he had said and started clapping wildly.

"See, Numair? That wasn't so bad." Daine told him

"I never said it would be." Numair protested.

"Ah, but I know you were thinking it." Daine said to him.

**Feels like it is just a dream

We make such a perfect team!**

Alanna rushed up to them. "That's great! Finally, you guys! I wondered if you were ever going to be engaged!" she said.

"Yeah, Numair. Two whole years." Daine joined in. Numair sighed.

"I- uh, wanted to make sure Daine was ready. I didn't want to rush her or anything." Numair said.

"Right, Numair. _Sure._" Alanna teased him, but even still she couldn't hide her smile. Daine just played dumb.

"Aw, that was so sweet of you, Numair!" Daine said.

"I know you don't mean that, Daine." Numair said, seeing right through her.

**At least that is what I think,

Everything changed in just a wink.**

"OK, change of topic," Alanna said, getting bored with this conversation. "Well? Aren't you going to kiss or something in front of everyone?" Alanna asked.

"We just came in from doing that, Alanna." Numair said. Daine pretended to take this personally.

"What? Like kissing me isn't a good thing?" She said, trying her best to sound offended but it wasn't working.

"No." Numair said, "It's just we probably spent a good ten minutes kissing."

"Then why don't we?" Daine asked him.

"Anything you want, magelet. Anything." Numair said, and once again pressed his lips up against hers.

**Why can't time just freeze?

Stop the gentle breeze?**

Everyone in the room erupted in "Aaaw's" and such as the two fiancés kissed. "This doesn't seem right." Daine giggled, "In front of everyone like this."

"Blame it on Alanna then. See why I protested?" Numair said, also chuckling.

"Well I didn't know it would seem so embarrassing." Daine said. Numair let her go.

"Told you so." He said childishly.

"You said you didn't want to, not that it wasn't a good idea." Daine defended.

"Well that's pretty much the same thing." Numair said.

"No, not really." Daine laughed.

**So we can stay right here

In all of our cheer!**

It is a week before Daine and Numair's wedding and Thayet is determined to find the perfect dress for Daine. "How about this one?" Thayet asked.

"I am not wearing bright pink, Thayet. I told you, I want it to be simple." Daine said.

"How can you settle for just simple on the most important and romantic day of your life!?" Thayet asked.

"Simple, elegant, and beautiful Thayet. Simple doesn't mean ugly." Daine said. Thayet had been doing this forever now. Why had she agreed to let her pick out her wedding dress? She should have known Thayet would do this to her.

"How about this one, then?" Thayet asked. Daine fell in love with it. It was a very elegant, but simple, pale blue dress.

"I'll try it on." Daine said. She rushed into a dressing room (A/N: Did they have those back then? Ah, well. Don't bother me about it.) and when she came out, she looked beautiful.

"Daine, you look magnificent!" Thayet said. Daine beamed, and looked at herself in a mirror.

"I can't wait to show Numair." Daine breathed.

**Life is such a wonderful thing today!

Wonderful thing today!**

Daine sat there as Thayet, who she once again let her help her, put her make up on her. Thayet worked quickly, but for poor Daine it just made her flinch, cough, and yelp in pain when it came to plucking her eyebrows. "Ouch, Thayet!" Daine said.

"Daine, don't be such a baby. You have to look good for your most important-" Thayet was cut off by Daine.

"And romantic day of my life, I know Thayet." Daine complained.

"Tsk, tsk. Pain is a small price to pay for beauty on your wedding, Daine." Thayet continued. "So hold still." When she was done, Daine did realize that she actually looked like a completely new person. She looked stunning. Thayet smiled at her work. "Magnificent. Now, we have to go. Your wedding starts in an hour and you don't want to be late." Thayet said and rushed Daine out the door.

**I know you will make me happy and

I can't wait to take your hand**

Numair sat in front of a mirror. This was going to be a big task. One he may not ever complete. But it had to be done. He had to actually tame his hair. It was down now, and he viscously attacked it with a brush. "Ouch!" he yelped. "This hurts." but he kept at it. (A/N: Isn't he so brave? LoL.) After 5 minutes, Jon came in. "Numair! Woah, you're hair!" he said. Numair smiled at his very tidy hair. 

"That hurt." he said.

"Don't keep Daine waiting. Your wedding starts in a half hour." Jon said. Numair leapt up. 

"WHAT?" he said.

"Yeah. C'mon!" he said. And so, Numair rushed off to the most important and romantic day of his life, wondering how Daine would look.

**So you can carry me away!

Life is such a wonderful thing today!**

Daine slowly started down the aisle. She was shocked when she saw Numair. He looked stunning in his black suit (A/N: Did they have suits.? o.O) and his hair looked gorgeous when actually brushed. Numair felt that Daine looked equally as good. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her. The make over made her look like a completely new person. The dress fit her perfectly and complimented everything about her. She finally reached the end of the aisle. After some boring talk, then finally came the vows. "Daine, when I first met you I was in hawk form, so I couldn't see you well. Even then to me you seemed like a goddess. As time progressed on, and I got to know you better I fell head over heels for you, but I couldn't tell you. It drove me insane."

**Why can't time just freeze?

Stop all of the busy bees?

Why can't time just freeze?

So we can spend it as we please?**

".then, in the realms of the gods, I finally was able to tell you my feelings. You don't know how happy I was that you felt the same way as I did. Now, here I am finally marrying you. I promise to stay by your side, through out thick and thin, good and bad weather, through light and dark." Numair finished. It was Daine's turn now.

"Numair, even when you were in hawk form, I instantly fell in love with you. I never believed in love at first sight, but there I was. I felt completely lost and devastated when I met Varice for the first time. I thought I had no hope of your love then. But, boy was I wrong. I didn't think at first I was ready. but now I am. I am ready to stay with you forever, to never feel attracted to anyone else in my life except you." She said, finishing.

 **I wish we could always be like this

In the middle of our kiss.**

"You may now kiss the bride." Finally. Those words Numair had come here in the first place to hear had been said. He put his arms around Daine's waist, and pressed his lips against Daine's. Daine happily kissed back and put her arms around his neck. Finally. He was her husband, and she was his wife. They were one now; incomplete without the other. They belonged together, and neither Kaddar nor Varice stood a chance of ripping them apart. Not any more.

**Life is such a wonderful thing today!

I am lost of words to say.**

---

Er, sorry if the vows were stupid. Just tell me what you think by pressing that little purple box down there! NOW!

 |

 |

 |

\/


End file.
